The Office Politic
by Maat's Feather
Summary: How well can a partnership work when you have two young business men with big egos both vying for the upper hand? Oneshot with Kaiba and Otogi.


**The Office Politic**

_How well can a partnership work when you have two young business men with big egos both vying for the upper hand?_

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Kaiba watched with "slightly mild" irritation as the clock display on his computer indicated that it was indeed ten minutes after 9:00. His new business partner was officially late – again. He was about to contact his secretary to see if she had heard any word of his arrival when the door to his office opened just a crack. In filtered incoherent bits of conversation and flirtatious laughter, which left no question as to location of his morning appointment. Kaiba's eyes narrowed with annoyance. He was a busy man. Chatting in doorways was a blatant waste of time and affront to the way he like to conduct business. Not known for his people skills, Kaiba simply had no use for such pointless banter used to get to know others. 

"Otogi, get your scrawny ass in here _now_!" he thundered. The tittering of female voices silenced abruptly. This pleased Kaiba considerably. His triumph, however, diminished a bit when Otogi sauntered through the door rather than walking in appropriately cowed.

"Hey Kaiba! How's it going?"

"You're late," growled Kaiba. He glared as Otogi closed the door then lazily sat in the chair across from him.

"I am not. Five minutes at the most and that's not late that's fashionable."

"It's ten minutes, and I really don't care."

Otogi's eyes searched out the wall clock. "Huh. So it is. Believe it or not I was actually early this time. I guess I got," he paused and waved his hand as he searched for the right word, "waylaid on my way up here."

Kaiba gave him a skeptical look. "More like you were flirting with my female staff." An amused smile spread across the green-eyed young man's face.

"To be accurate, let's just say _staff_, and they started it." He began playing with the loose strands of hair framing his face. "It's not my fault if they find me irresistible." Kaiba rolled his eyes and heaved an impatient sigh.

"As true as you believe that is, don't you think flirting back is unprofessional?"

"I wouldn't want to be rude." Otogi stopped playing with his hair long enough to look up at the irritable young CEO across from him. Mischief danced in his eyes. "You're just jealous that all you've turned on today is your computer," (1) he added with an impish grin. Kaiba deemed that childish taunt as unworthy for one of his scathing retorts and chose to ignore it.

"And while we are on the subject of professionalism, Otogi, you need to rethink the way you dress." Kaiba sternly studied the young man across from him. "It's not appropriate for the office." This critique caused the game inventor to raise an eyebrow, but he simply looked down at his normal attire of shirt, red vest, and leather pants and gave an indifferent shrug.

"So I'm not wearing a tie like you. It's not exactly my style. Besides, I'm not sure I want a fashion consultant with a penchant for flashy trench coats."

"I don't wear trench coats to the office."

"Anymore," Otogi thoughtfully pointed out.

"Hmph." After a pause, Kaiba gave another appraising look. "The earring and the eyeliner need to go too." At this, his companion looked incredulous and a little annoyed.

"For all you know, Kaiba, it could be a tattoo."

"It could be, Otogi, but tattoos don't smudge."

"What?" Otogi's hand flew up to his left cheek but stopped in mid air when he saw Kaiba's satisfied smirk. "Ha ha ha. Jerk." Still needing to know what he looked like he picked up the shiny business card holder on Kaiba's desk and began examining his artwork. "Since when did you start caring about the way I dress?" Otogi asked once he confirmed his appearance was still presentable.

"Since you started working for me. Kaiba Corp. has a reputation to maintain." For the first time since he arrived in Kaiba's office, Otogi dropped his devil-may-care attitude and sat up straight in his chair.

"Oh hell no! Let's back this trolley up and get one thing straight, shall we? I'm working _with_ you, Kaiba, not _for_ you. We're partners in this deal, remember? You came to me because you need someone to help design a new game for Kaiba Land."

"Want not need." Kaiba's eyes narrowed in defense. Otogi took no notice,

"No, need," the inventor scoffed. "I saw one of those virtual reality things your company put together. The technology is cool, but the game sucks. You have players riding around on _chickens_"(2). He pointed at Kaiba with the business card holder for emphasis. The CEO snatched his card holder back and placed it in a safe spot on his desk.

"How insightful," he replied dryly. "If you are waiting for me to say I contacted you because you are the best, that's too bad. I'm not. The only reason you're here is because I won't work with Pegasus since he is a snake and clearly insane." He gloated. "Hmph. I guess that makes you second best to a lunatic; the alternate if you will." With that Kaiba assumed an arrogant air, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. He waited for the outraged reply that was sure to come.

For a moment, Otogi looked like he might take the bait, but instead he took a lock of his hair and began idly twirling it around his finger. "So you do need me," he smirked. Kaiba was a tad put out that he didn't get his desired response.

"Come off it. You are not that important."

"At least I have sanity going for me."

"I'm beginning to think that is debatable."

Otogi gave Kaiba his best scowl. "Seeing as how unprofessional, second rate, and nuts I am, maybe you should have joined forces with Pegasus anyway. Granted there is bad blood between you two, but there's no reason for you to be afraid of him…"

"Afraid?" It was Kaiba's turn to be offended.

"…After all, he has a glass eye these days, not a Sennen one. What's the worst he could do to you? Drop it in your dinner glass when you aren't looking and hope you cause a scene?"

Kaiba's nose wrinkled. "That's stupid and disgusting."

Otogi looked innocent and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

The young CEO returned the look with one of his own. It was one that asked, 'Are you an idiot?' only not that nicely. "Well, if I had done gone with Pegasus I wouldn't have this _joyful _experience of working with you, Otogi." At that, the irrepressible game inventor grinned.

"That's right. Don't you forget it, sweetheart. Here, I have a present for you." He tossed Kaiba a bright green jump drive.

"What 's this?"

"What 's this?" Otogi repeated scornfully. "What do you think it is? It's the updated profile of the game we're _supposed_ to be working on."

"You got it done?"

"Yeah. Amazed are you?"

"Indeed. The unworthy one pulls through."

"Hey!"

Kaiba ignored the protest and uploaded the program Otogi had been working on. It was pretty impressive and much more than he had expected to be done for their second meeting. The characters were believable, the premise engaging, plenty of strategy. He looked up and saw Otogi watching him expectantly.

"Hmph."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I can work with it."

That was it. After all the hard work he had done on that stupid game, Otogi looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He rose from his chair. "You've got some nerve! Kaiba, you're impossible." The CEO gave him a withering look.

"Don't be a drama queen, Otogi. I meant that I that I won't have a problem getting KC's technology to work with your game."

"Oh." Otogi sat back down.

"I need to go through what you have done in more detail. The programming you've suggested needs some refinement, but I think we may be onto something. "

"Well, um, good. The programming is your department anyway. I'm working the concept end. So are we done here? As much fun as this meeting has been there are other things I need to get done." Kaiba nodded.

"Hm. Let's plan on meeting a week from now."

"Your place or mine?" Otogi asked suggestively.

Kaiba shot him a look. "My office. Yours is a dump."

"You've never even been there!"

"I don't need to."

Otogi threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Your office," he agreed unenthusiastically.

"Nine o'clock Otogi, not nine-_ten_." As he said this, Kaiba tapped his finger on his desk to make his point. The game inventor remained unabashed.

"We'll see. In either case, I'll be here with bells on."

"All I want is a tie."

Otogi laughed as he got up to leave. "Not going to happen." He paused before he went out the door. "You know what, Kaiba? We could have the makings of a beautiful partnership," he mused.

Kaiba snorted. "Whatever."

"See you next week."

"Hmph."

Otogi turned to Kaiba's secretary as he left. "Minami-chan! Did you miss me?"

Kaiba watched the door close and shook his head. He wore a slightly amused expression. As impossible as that green-eyed punk could be, he did have some good ideas and kept him on his toes. Maybe Otogi was right. This could be a really good partnership. It'd be a little volatile until Otogi learned his place. After that, smooth sailing…..Then again Kaiba wasn't one to be overly optimistic.

* * *

(1) I keep thinking I read this joke here somewhere before, or it's one that is pretty old. Either way, I apologize.

(2) This is referring to the virtual reality game in the Legendary Heroes episodes. I'm not sure if Kaiba came up with the idea for the game or the Big Five so I'm pretending Kaiba did.


End file.
